


Savor

by Wallnut



Series: Not Such a Bad Thing To Be [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallnut/pseuds/Wallnut
Summary: Different types of kisses between Isa & Lea.





	Savor

i. Slow and Drawn-Out Kisses

The first night they sleep in the same bed, there isn’t much sleep. There are hushed whispers in the dark and hands exploring delicate places on each others’ skin. Lea runs his hands through Isa’s hair and Isa breathes in the smell of him, sea salt and ashes. It makes him think of fireworks. There’s no rushing this time, like there was in the old days: quick stops to each other’s room in Xemnas’ castle, the hurried kisses of newfound love in their childhood bedrooms. They take things slow, because now there is time and they can savor it. They face each other and Lea presses his lips to Isa’s forehead, tells him he misses this, laughs when Isa says he doesn’t miss Lea’s spiky hair in his face. Isa kisses him, slow and lingering, Lea’s laughter dissolving into quiet gasps for air. There’s a gentle hunger as they press against each other, Lea’s lips searching for the years they lost, Isa’s asking for forgiveness. Lea presses himself to Isa’s chest and Isa holds Lea’s face to his. For once, there is time. So they take things slow.  
  
ii. Goodbye Kisses

Lea keeps training with his keyblade and Yensid offers to send him back to the timeless world to do so. Lea is quick to say yes because he needs to, but when he remembers Isa at home, his excitement turns to guilt. Isa doesn’t fight it. He, better than anyone, knows Lea’s weilding is lacking. When the day comes for him to leave, Lea promises it won’t be more than a few days. Isa tells him to take all the time he needs. He’s not going anywhere. Lea closes in on him to give a kiss goodbye, but one kiss turns into three－five－ten, and they realize it will be the first time since Isa has moved in that they’ll spend a night without both of them in the apartment. Lea’s hands clutch at Isa’s face, and he wonders when saying goodbye became so hard. So he kisses Isa again, to memorize the way he tastes, and Isa wipes away his tears before Lea even realizes they are spilling over.

iii. Morning Kisses

Isa wakes up to sunlight streaming through the window. It casts a faint glow around the edge of Lea’s silhouette, who is drumming his fingers on his chest, eyes half-lidded. Isa smiles, and reaches up to Lea’s face, which is taken by surprise. He presses his lips down on Lea’s, and they both have morning breath but it doesn’t matter. Lea appreciates the gesture, pulls an arm around Isa, and Isa tumbles backward as Lea flips him over so Isa’s lying underneath him. “Good morning,” Isa grins as Lea breaks away from the kiss. Lea gives an appreciative hum. “Great morning,” he says, and reaches down for another kiss.  
  
iv. Spirit Kisses

It’s 2:30pm and Lea’s shift at The Bistro should have started a half hour ago. Isa had come home to find Lea sprawled on the couch, the TV on and his neck leaning back at an awkward angle. Lea was fast asleep. He jumped when Isa shook him awake and Lea groggily asked for the time. “Twenty past two,” Isa reads off the kitchen clock. Lea swings himself off the couch and scrambles to his room, throwing his shirt and pants off in the process, while digging for his uniform out of the pile of laundry on his bed. His hair is messier than usual and his eyes look wild when he comes out of the room. Isa stands in the hall between the bedroom and the entry to their apartment, watching Lea’s mad rush out of the door. Lea grabs at Isa’s face and peppers it with light kisses between words, “Hi－welcome home－I was supposed to be at work at two－I’m off at 10－Love you－” and rushes out the door. It’s only when Lea clocks into his shift that he realizes for the first time that he’s told Isa he loves him.

v. Sudden Kisses

Isa’s complaining－a first since regaining his humanity. The passion in his voice from an incorrect takeout order makes Lea smile. There’s no careful processing of expressions across his face, no retreat back to stoicism. Isa lets his frustration go, rattling off complaints about the host, the server, the lack of condiments in their to-go bag, and it comes off with such careless freedom that Lea cuts him off with an unhesitating kiss, so he swallows the words Isa is about to say before he can get them out. Isa looks flushed, and irritated, but not unhappy when Lea pulls away. Lea’s grin stretches across his face and his eyes twinkle with amusement. “What’s so funny?” Isa asks. “Nothing,” Lea says, pulling Isa in for another kiss, and Isa doesn’t press for more, his complaints turning into hungry kisses at Lea’s insistence.

vi. Neck Kisses

The couch is uncomfortable, but they’re careless, limbs a tangled mess and shirts strewn halfway off the couch and onto the floor. Their movements are rough but their caresses are tender. They challenge each other: who can steal more kisses, who can break the other one first. Push, pull; yin, yang. Sun, moon. It’s Isa who lands on top, long hair sweeping across Lea’s chest. He looks down at Lea in dangerous calculation. Lea watches him as Isa trails a kiss from his jaw down the length of his neck, lips ghosting across the skin till Lea’s jaw clenches tight, wanting more but unwilling to ask for it. Isa teases, lingering at the skin of his collar bone. He kisses it and sucks at the skin till it almost leaves a mark. Lea groans into the feeling, and Isa knows he’s won.

vii. Nose Kisses

They spend a Saturday in bed, feeling too lazy to get up except to make each other food or grab a glass of water. They lounge in their pajamas and play with each other’s hair. Sometimes Isa reads from the book he’s picked up this week, sometimes Lea tells stories of the best customers he’s had and the worst. Mostly they talk about nothing. Every conversation is like catching up on the ten years of conversation they missed, and they feel content doing nothing as Twilight Town’s orange sunlight beams through the window. Lea pecks a kiss on Isa’s nose and Isa looks down at him, cross-eyed. Lea gives an a quiet laugh and Isa pecks him back in retaliation. Lea goes back in, kissing him softer this time, so it feels like nothing more than a brush on his skin. Isa takes the challenge, giving back an impossibly soft kiss on the tip of Lea’s nose. Lea almost doesn’t even feel it. They both let go of the breaths they’re holding and relax into fits of laughter, pressing into each other’s skin.

viii. Frustrated Kisses

“Don’t go,” Lea groans into the pillowcase. Isa is already halfway out of bed and a light chuckle escapes his lips at Lea’s dramatic whining. Isa would gladly waste the day away with Lea if he didn’t have work this morning, but responsibilities call on him and if they don’t make rent they won’t have a bed to complain on anymore. Isa sits on the edge of the bed and shrugs out of his tank top. He can hear Lea give an agonized grumble behind him, so he turns around and catches Lea in a quick, hungry kiss. “I wouldn’t go if I didn’t have to,” Isa mumbles into Lea’s skin. Lea looks ready to complain, but decides against it, pulling Isa in for another too long, too desperate kiss, and Isa begins to question if he really needs to go to work today. Lea lets go with a sigh. “Go, before I pull you back in here,” he gestures toward the bed. Isa looks regretful, but smiles as he gets up, “We’ll do something fun when I get back. I promise.” “All I want to do when you get back is you,” Lea says, his eyes lit up mischievously. Isa flushes and lets his hair fall around his face to hide his embarrassment. Lea laughs as Isa grabs a towel and walks off to shower. The empty space on the bed beside Lea feels like a gap in the universe, but it’s fine. Long gone are the days when they didn’t know if a kiss would be their last. There’s no more rushing, no more doubt, no more fear. They have all the time in the world now. So they savor each and every day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt off tumblr, I just wanted something fun to write that was a little plotless and little more fluffy (not that I ever do anything without some degree of fluff LOL) Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Link to the original prompt: http://yaangchens.tumblr.com/post/173953180369/types-of-kisses-i-slow-and-drawn-out-kisses


End file.
